I Love You
by Rothery
Summary: You have me falling over my feet and I can't help but wonder if you feel the way I do. Pepperony. One-shot.


_**A/N: Just some Pepperony fluff, hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them or the song...**_

_**Happy Reading...**_

* * *

_I must be crazy now,  
Maybe I dream too much  
But when I think of you,  
I long to feel your touch_

I'm in love with you, and it's driving me crazy.

I dream about you and think about you all the time, it makes me nervous just to be around you. My heart races when you touch me, all those small accidental caresses leave me wanting more; they make it hard for me to concentrate, thinking about the next time your hand might brush against mine has me stumbling over my words, coherent sentences are non-existent for me when your around.

You have me falling over my feet and I can't help but wonder if you feel the way I do.

_To whisper in your ear,  
Words that are old as time  
Words only you would hear,  
If only you were mine_

I want to whisper those three little words to you, to have them softly caress your ears, just so that you and only you would hear them. I want to so _God damn_ much, but I'm afraid, afraid of what you might do with them once I give them to you.

Would you _accept_ my heart, or just _throw_ it away?

You do, after all, pretty much own the rest of me.

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
'cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side_

Maybe I should've made my move the first time I saw you, I didn't love you then, but I sure do remember how my heart recklessly beat inside my chest at the mere sight of you. I wonder what you would have done if I had closed the distance between us and kissed you. Would you have slapped me? Or would you have kissed me back?

Would we have been different if I had? Would I still have fallen in love with you? Would we have lasted all these years together? I'd like to think that maybe we would have.

Sometimes I wish I could turn back the clock just to find out if taking that chance would have been worth it. But I already know that it would've been; I would give everything I have just to share one kiss with you.

_I love you, please say,  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever,  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time_

I don't know why I'm listening to this song, I could always say it's because I don't know how to work the radio in the car, but we both know that'd be a lie, maybe I listened to it because it made me think of you.

All I know is that it's almost finished and I'm still sat in my car still trying to pick up the courage to enter your building and knock on your door.

Once inside I take the stairs up to your floor, knowing that they'll give me a bit more time to gather my thoughts, I didn't exactly plan on coming here, but I needed to get out and for some reason I drove to yours.

It scares me sometimes, knowing how much I need you.

I bounce up the last few steps until I'm standing in front of your door, my heart pounds and my palms are sweaty, I can hardly breathe: what if you close the door in my face? What if you don't? What if, what if, _what if_...

_So today, I finally find the courage deep inside,  
Just to walk right up to your door  
But my body can't move when I finally get to it,  
Just like a thousand times before_

I raise my hand to knock, but you open the door before I have the chance, and I wonder if you knew that I'd come, but the shock and confusion on your pretty little face tells me otherwise.

You're dressed and ready for work and I have to wonder how long I've been sitting in my car for, because, surely it's not time for you to start work yet?

But then you've always kept ridiculous hours while working for me.

I notice you how your chest is rising and falling with every heavy breath you're taking, and the slight blush that has spread about your face, and then there's the crisp white envelope that's clutched tightly in your hands.

My throat has dried up and I find I can't speak, my mouth opens and closes but no words are coming out, you notice.

You start to fidget and you bite your lip letting me know that you're contemplating telling me something, but instead you look down at the letter in your hands before thrusting it at me, I scratch the back of my head before take it from you, my eyes glued to yours until the moment that you decide look away, embarrassed.

I open the envelope carefully, trying not to rip the crisp white paper, and there sitting snugly inside is _the_ letter. You've used the stationary I brought for you on your birthday, the only one I've remembered so far, but not the last. It has a light peach colouring to it but you have to know it's there for you to notice it, it's scented and it defines you, because you're subtle and that's what I love most about you.

I didn't know you were there until you were gone and I _never_ want to lose you again.

I take the paper out from its confinement and unfold it, my eyes skimming over the words you've written, I frown and read the again.

_Then without a word he handed me this letter  
Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said_

I love you, please say,  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever,  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time

My eyes find yours and I can see the tears threatening to fall, and I understand what you mean, those two words have more meaning to them than what anyone else could ever comprehend.

'_I quit'_

I know that this doesn't mean that you're quitting because you _despise_ me or that you've had _enough_ of working for me, no, you're quitting because you _love_ me, I can see it in the way you look at me, so scared and unsure.

You're quitting because you know that it's the only thing you can do to show me that you're ready and to make me take a chance on you, on '_us'_ and because it's the only way that _'we'_ could ever happen without it looking unprofessional, and you're all about professional.

_Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah,  
And maybe I, I need a little care  
And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you,  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do, just reach out and I'll be there_

I pull you towards me and I kiss you because it's the only thing I can think of doing for you to understand how much this means to me, how much _you _mean to me.

I drop the letter, letting it fall carelessly about our feet as I pull you closer to me, so close in fact that not even a slither of light can pass between us.

I _can't_ promise you that we'll stay the same nor can I promise you that we'll always be together, but I _can_ promise you that _right_ here and _right_ now that I love you, that I will _always_ love you...

...Till the end of time...

My Pepper, my love...

_I love you, please say  
You love me too,  
Please say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
These three words,  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together_

_Oh, I love you  
Please say you love me too,  
Please, please  
Say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
My baby,  
Together, together, forever  
Till the end of time  
I love you  
I will be your light  
Shining bright  
Shining through your eyes  
My baby_

FIN

* * *

_**A/N: The song is 'I Love You' – Celine Dion...thanks for reading. Please review ^_^**_


End file.
